What is a Grimm?
by Iron cheeks
Summary: Clint's brother is his last living relative and when he dies Clint starts to see creatures within people. Clint learns that they are wesen and that he is a Grimm. Fury explains everything to him. Avengers x Grimm
1. Chapter 1

**Alternative universe where Clint Barton is a Grimm. Shield is half run by wesen including Fury. Clint was seperated from his family when he was 16 and has no idea about the wesen world.**

"Hawkeye take the shot", Coulson, his handler, ordered him. Clint Barton took the shot without hesitation. Clint climbed down from the roof the mission was complete.

Coulson's phone beeped in the car home. Clint was asleep in the passenger side. He checked his phone at a traffic light. They were in New Jersey and heading back to the nearest shield base.

Fury: Come to my office when you reach the base.

He sighed that can't be good. He was planning on getting Clint to medical and going for a nap. Neither of them had gotten a proper sleep since the mission started a week ago. Their target barely slept so neither could they.

Coulson pulled up into the underground car park. "Barton we're here. Wake up", Coulson called to him. Clint opened his eyes, rubbed them then followed Coulson to Furys office. Coulson had made the decision to check with Fury then get Barton to medical. Clint would die before willingly going anywhere near a hospital. He hates doctors with a passion.

Coulson knocked on Furys door. "Wait here. I'll taser you and watch super nanny if you move", Coulson instructed him. Clint laughed at him but stayed put.

"Come in", Fury called. Coulson sat down in front of Furys desk. "Where is Barton?" Fury asked. Coulson frowned, that's a weird way to start the conversation. He searched his mind for anything of late that Barton did to anger the director. There was the food fight and the putting three of his agents into medical during training but that wasn't unusual. "He's outside", Coulson glanced towards the door. He better still be outside. "Bring him in here", Fury requested. "Clint come in", Coulson offered as when he opened the door. Clint frowned slightly as he followed Coulson. He sat opposite Fury and beside Coulson.

"I am terribly sorry to have to tell you this Clint but we found your brother", Fury began talking. Clint shook his head. Barney is his only family. He joined Shield in exchange for them finding Barney. "He's dead, it was a compilation with an arrest in Iowa. We weren't involved. It only happened yesterday", Fury told him as his face began to change. His face looked like that of a snake mixed with a human. Clint jumped up, backing away. He pointed his gun at him but he changed back into Fury. "What the fuck was that?" Clint held his gun trained at Fury. Coulson frowned. "Clint stand down", Coulson instructed him. His hand reaching for his own gun. Clint lowered it and put the safety on. "He changed!" Fury smiled at him. "Barton I thought you passed the psych eval". There was no more first name basis. This was strictly business, especially with someone who pulled at gun at the director of Shield. "I did sir and sorry about the gun sir" Clint was threading on loose water. Fury could have him killed for what he just did. He could be declared a traitor and that's the end of his career.

"Coulson can you give us a moment", Fury asked Coulson. He got a yes sir as Coulson left the room. "Clint what you saw happen to me was real. You did not imagine it. I'm a lausenschlange. It's a type of wesen and you are a Grimm. Your job traditionally is to hunt down all wesen and kill them. But some wesen are good, they're just ordinary people." Fury explained to Clint. He wasn't exactly used to explaining what a Grimm is to a Grimm. However it did leave him with a very powerful opportunity. He had a Grimm under his control. Clint answers to him, the Grimm answers to him. "I'm assuming Coulson doesn't know?" Clint asked. Fury nodded, Clint always had been a fast learner.

"Are there many wesen?"

 **Thanks for reading x**


	2. Chapter 2

Fury sat back in his chair. He thought about how much he should tell him. How much did he need to know?

"The simple answer is yes. All the fairytales you grew up listening to are real. The Grimms are a generation of families that kill wesen. They have books that have drawings of all the wesen that Grimms have encountered through history and how to kill them. But Clint they were scared of what they saw, you don't have to kill the good ones." Fury told Clint. Clint looked fastinated. He was never read fairytales though.

"Are those books real, sir?" Clint asked with a laugh. Fury nodded seriously at him. Clint smiled. "And what would you do if you ever got your hands on those books, sir", Clint asked him. He didn't have the books but incase he ever did, he didn't want them getting in the wrong hands.

"I'd burn them," Fury laughed. Grimm's had been interogating wesen for the past 2 centuries. He was sick of it. Clint shook his head slightly. He glanced around the room and clenched and unclenched his hands. Fury stiffened.

"You better not try anything. I've got 2000 agents out there that wouldn't hesitate to kill you if you try anything," Fury warned him. Clint laughed.

"Dude. I'm bored. I want to get out of here. You got another mission for me?" Clint asked him. Fury relaxed and shook his head.

"Oh no, not yet. I want you to get used to seeing wesen first. That shit can be scary at first. I don't want you freezing because you see a damn fuchsbau." Fury motioned for Clint to go.

Clint got up from his seat with a screech. Coulson gave him a weary look before instructing Clint to go to medical. Clint groaned and followed Coulson's orders. Clint walked down the corridor of shield. Two agents passing by turned into wolf like creatures for a second then it passed.

"A Grimm!" They both exclaimed in unison. Clint frowned. How did they know? Clint blocked them but didn't hit back.

"Agents stand down!" Agent Hill shouted at them. They immediately did so. Clint turned to look at Hill. She looked like a witch.

"Oh what the fuck are you?" Clint backed away from her. Hill turned back as she dragged Clint into a spare conference room.

"Heixenbiest. You can't be going around letting every shield agent know you're a Grimm. Word will spread and you'll be killed", Hill informed him. Hill laughed.

"I shouldn't be training a Grimm. I shouldn't even be talking to a Grimm." Clint sighed. He was sick of people complaining about him being a Grimm.

"How do people know I'm a Grimm. It seems like they just look at me and know. What gives it away?" Clint asked her. "Your eyes", she told him. "They go a kind of black that shows the horrors within us. It's kinda creepy, kinda cool." Clint reached into his pocket and took out his sunglasses.

"How about now?" Clint asked her as he put them on. Hill smirked, "that works. That fucking works. Now I'm going to be weary of anyone in sunglasses". Clint nodded at her keeping the sunglasses on.

"I'll be at the range", he informed her before heading to the range. He took in steady breaths as he passed by a few more wesen. The two agents who stopped him in the hall way we're in the range. Clint smirked as one of them nodded to the other and pointed to him.

"We should kill you for our ancestors", one of the agents warned Clint.

"Tell anyone I'm a Grimm and I'll chop your head off and put it on a spike in the middle of shield", Clint warned them and a smile. They nodded, fear evident in their eyes. "Yes sir". Clint smiled at them and passed them by. He took down his bow and began shooting moving targets.

\- 2 weeks later-

Clint knocked on the door as he entered Coulson's office with two travel mugs of coffee.

"Hey Phil", Clint smiled as he put down one of the coffees and was able to drink his own at last. Phil Coulson looked up at him with tired eyes. Clint sighed, Phil had pulled another all nighter.

"I'll take over, you take a nap", Clint offered but Coulson shook his head.

"You've got a mission or a kidnapping whatever you wanna call it", Coulson informed him and put a file in front of him. Clint opened it up. A 8 year old girl went missing on her way to her friends house. Clint glanced at the picture of the girl. It was taken that morning. She was dressed in her new red coat. Purple leggings and black top. Clint stared at the file then at Coulson.

"Since when am I a detective?" Clint asked. Coulson shrugged.

"That's the case Fury picked out for you. You must of pissed him off. Maybe it was all those fights in the corridors",Coulson shrugged. Clint sighed, he hadn't started a single fight. People saw he was Grimm and immediately wanted to kill him. Fair enough they thought he was there to kill them.

"Alright then, I guess I'll go talk to the parents", Clint said as he stood up and waved bye to Coulson.

Clint pulled up to the home address listed on the file he was given. It was a 4 bed room house in the suburbs of New York. "Must cost a fortune", Clint whispered to himself. He would put ransom as a possible motive to the kidnapping. The police had set up a barrier to the press around the house. Clint got out and flashed his ID to the police maintaining the barrier.

"Detective Clint Barton", he told the policeman as he bent under the barrier and approached the parents.

"I'm detective Clint Barton. I'm here on behalf of Shield. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions?" Clint asked them politely. They turned they're attention to Clint, giving him a once over and glancing at his ID. They nodded.

"Would you tell me what happened?" Clint asked them.

"I understand how this happened. She was only going to her friends house it's on the other side of the block. How could this have happened? I should have walked her", the mother replied to him as she hugged her husband and let the tears flow. Clint gave his condolences and promised to do all he could to find the girl.

Clint took a walk through the route that the girl took, it was right beside Central Park. Clint sighed realising the kid probably went through the park. It was more direct to go on the streets but what 8 year old would skip on the opportunity to go the park.

Clint took the route to the playground. He noticed a pink bag pack on the ground and bent down to pick it up. He heard the swoosh of a weapon above him and rolled out of the way. Clint got to his feet and got his gun from its holder. The man was vogued. Clint cursed, why was he using a Grimm reaper sword or whatever it's called. He knocked the gun out of Clint's hand. Clint fought him and blocked the weapon. Clint dived to get the gun and shot the man. People in the park screamed. Clint glanced in their general direction and sighed. Now he had another mess to clean up.

Clint knocked on Fury's office and entered. Fury scowled as he looked up at Clint.

"You haven't completed your mission yet", Fury stated. Clint nodded. He knew he hadn't, but that wasn't why he there.

"Someone tried to kill me, Grimm reaper to be exact," Clint placed a photo of the reaper weapon in front of Fury.

"I had no connections to this", Fury stated. Clint growled.

"If you want a Grimm working for you then you better make sure that this doesn't happen again!" Clint warned Fury. Fury nodded as he pressed a button under his desk.

"Didn't I tell you not to threaten me?" Fury vogued. Clint stared him down until Fury turned back. Clint smiled.

"Thought so", Clint said before leaving the office and getting back to his mission. Clint laughed when he pushed his way through the agents who Fury summoned.

Clint drove back to the park where he was attacked. He looked for traces of any evidence. He followed boot prints to a small house a 30 minute walk from the park. Clint rang the police and gave them the tip, he hung up before they could track his location.

Coulson dragged Clint to his office when he returned to Shield.

"You threatened the director?!" Coulson shouted at Clint. Clint nodded and sighed.

"Sorry. Someone tried to kill me. I was worked up", Clint glanced at the floor and then back up at Coulson. Coulson gave him an intense stare before nodding. He was forgiven.

\- 6 months later -

Coulson wandered around shield in search of Clint Barton. He had ranked up the levels in the previous 6 months. All missions were successful, which was rare for a new agent. The guy just never missed his target. Coulson wasn't particularly happy about Clint being sent after the next target; the black widow.

He found Clint in the canteen. He was eating, as usual.

"You have a mission", Coulson told Clint as he ate one of his m&ms. Clint grinned as he followed Coulson to Fury's office. Fury's office meant the target was wesen. Clint knocked on the door. Hill and Fury were waiting for him inside.

"We're okay in here Coulson", Fury instructed Coulson when he went to follow him in.

Fury handed Clint a folder with a name on it. 'The black widow'. He quickly scanned through the file.

"You targets name is the black widow. She is wesen. She's a spinnetod. We have to warn you spinnetods are stronger than Grimms so don't get too close to her. She was trained by the red room from a young age. She's a highly trained assassin so be careful. Her target is Dr. Ivan Travis. You need to keep him alive too. We suspect she will be taking him out in Paris in the next three days. You'll be headed straight there." Fury debriefed him.

"When do I leave?" Clint asked them with a grin. "Wheels up in 30", Fury responded. He nodded, stood up and headed to his room.


End file.
